Amazon Princess
by SethStriker
Summary: The blonde princess of the Amazon warriors meets the Prince of Fire Dragons Natsu Dragneel. What happens when these two meet, fight together against the new demons of Tartarus, and in the process, fall in love? Read and find out! I don't own any of the characters! Rated M for Lemon chapters!
**I came up with this story after I saw Wonder Woman in the Dawn of Justice Movie. Enjoy!**

 _The Amazons were once known as a group of powerful female warriors that lived on an island a few miles near Hargeon. But during the war between the Amazons and the demon guild known as Tartarus, only three Amazons survived the horrible battle against the demons of Zeref. The Amazon Queen Hippolyta and her two daughters, Lucy and Michelle. One day, the warrior princess Lucy will meet a certain pink haired fire mage from the famous Fairy Tail guild._

NORMAL P.O.V

Year X784

In the three years after the war between the Amazons and Tartarus, Lucy has grown up to be a beautiful blonde Amazon princess. She had a very sexy hour glass figure, a voluptuous chest, and her eyes were chocolate brown. Her sunshine hair was straight flowed all the way to her waist, her tribal outfit consists of a leopard print bikini top, a few pieces of cloth which form a skirt, a pair of black high-heeled sandals and tribal accessories such as a necklace made of tiger teeth. Her body is decorated with tribal designs in white paint. On her skirt were her mother's Celestial Keys and her whip. She also had both an archery set and sword on her back.

"This should be enough fish for dinner!" Lucy said as she carried the big bag of fish. As she was walking from her fishing spot, she noticed something lying on the beach. As she got closer, Lucy realized that it was an unconscious person. She quickly dropped the bag of fish and ran towards the person.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" She asked while trying to wake the person. She flipped the body and saw that it was a man. At first she was surprised since this was the first man she met, that and men were not allowed on the island, but she was taught by her mother to help anyone in need, especially since he was all bruised and bloody. So she grabbed the bag of fish and carried the man back to her home.

With Hippolyta and Michelle

"Michelle, where is your sister?" She asked.

"She was getting some fish for dinner the last time I checked." Michelle said.

"It is getting late. She should have gotten back by now." Hippolyta said with a concerned voice. That was when Lucy came in.

"There you are dear. I was getting worried."

"Mother! This man needs help!" Lucy said as she laid the man down on the ground.

"Who is this?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. I just found lying on the beach." Hippolyta ran towards her eldest daughter and kneeled.

"This is…"

"Mother, do you know who this person is?"

"This is Natsu Dragneel. The son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel." Hippolyta stated.

"Igneel, as in the fire dragon that defeated the master of Tartarus?" Lucy asked.

 **Instead of Natsu being E.N.D and travelling from 400 years in the past, Natsu and the other dragon slayers are from this era, Zeref brought back Natsu but he stayed human, and Zeref created a different fire demon that became E.N.D that Igneel defeated.**

"Yes. This is his son."

"And wait, isn't Natsu Dragneel the 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. This is the same man. We can discuss this later Lucy, right now we must help him."

"Right!" Lucy carried the fire mage to the infirmary tent and allowed her sister Michelle to heal Natsu.

Hours later

Lucy was watching the fire mage while Michelle got more herbs to use to treat Natsu's injuries.

'So he is Natsu of Fairy Tail?' Lucy asked herself.

'He is so handsome and strong…" She said as she stared at his toned abs, muscles, and his face. That was when Natsu opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the blonde princess.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lucy. And you're on the island of Themyscira." Lucy said sweetly.

"Lucy, that's a pretty name." This made the blonde blush but smile. That was when Michelle came into the tent.

"Oh you're awake." Michelle said as she and Hippolyta entered the tent.

"Who are they?"

"This is my sister Michelle and this is my mother Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons." Lucy said as she pointed at her family.

"Nice to meet you." He said but flinched as he felt pain his arm.

"Don't try to move so much!" Michelle exclaimed as she ran towards the fire mage and applied the herbs on his left arm.

"This will help but the herb will sting a bit." When Michelle applied the herb to Natsu's left arm, he flinched in pain. Lucy held his hand to try and take his mind off the pain. Natsu looks at the blonde princess and smiles.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Lucy looked away while blushing.

"There, that should do it. Now just stay in here and rest." Michelle said.

"By the way Natsu, what's the last thing you remember? What were you doing?" Natsu thought hard at Lucy's question.

"I just finished doing a mission at Galuna island but a tornado came out of nowhere. I was trying my hardest to escape but I got caught and I guess I ended up here…Wait a minute! Happy! Where's Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as he tried to look for his friend.

"You mean this cat?" Michelle had in her basket the blue cat.

"While I was looking for herbs, I found this cat. I knew that you might know him since he has the same symbol as you." Michelle said as she pointed at the guild mark on Happy's back.

Natsu sighed in relief as he gently laid down. Lucy grabbed Happy from Michelle and held him in her arms.

"Go ahead and rest Natsu." Lucy said while covering the fire mage with a blanket. That was when her tummy growled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry."

"Yeah I guess." Lucy said while one hand was behind her back.

"Let's cook that fish you got earlier and eat dinner." Hippolyta said.

"Ok." Michelle and Lucy followed their mother outside to eat, while Natsu and Happy slept.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered in his sleep.

 **Hoped you enjoyed that!**


End file.
